


It Ain't Perfect, but It's Ours

by jenkinzram



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bakery, Cabins, Camping, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Healing, M/M, Paranormal, Physical Disability, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slice of Life, forest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenkinzram/pseuds/jenkinzram
Summary: People from different walks of life all working together to keep some form of family alive. They're tattered and worn, some more than others, and many sacrifices have been made by them all. The sacrifices and scars bring them closer and help them understand one another. Follow them through the journey of peace and healing as they begin to put together their shattered pieces.





	It Ain't Perfect, but It's Ours

The house is warm and full of life as people start to gather in Jack and Gabriel's cabin living room. Outside, snow is falling gracefully in swirling gusts of wind, and several pairs of footsteps line the front yard path. Window howls outside the window in an orderly rage, forcing huge pines to sway to and fro in a turbulent dance.

Handmade ornaments are placed in windows and on a small pine that was only about seven feet tall. The pine was a beautiful blue spruce s and was now a sight to behold. No lights were on the tree since electricity was limited out here. Instead, there were brilliant colors and dried flowers and crocheted pieces and more. 

"Jack! You baker!" Jesse chuckles as he grabs a gingerbread cookie off a plate. " How the hell d'ya get so much stuff all made up so easy?" His remark earns him a slap on the knuckles from Hanzo. Hanzo knew he was going in for his fourth cookie before he ate his third. Jesse puts on a mock betrayed look, to which Hanzo rolls his eyes and snorts. Clutching his chest, Jesse exclaims, "Darlin'! Ya wound me!"

"Quiet, cowboy," Hanzo scolds with a small, soft smile that wasn't missed by the happy go lucky cowboy. One of Jesse's arms snakes behind Hanzo and pulls him closer yet.

Genji fake gags and continues to cuddle the blanket with his husband, Zenyatta. Zen can't hold back the chuckle at the neon green haired young adult. Genj's eyes are shut as he laughs due to Hanzo glaring teasingly at him. The scarred skin on his face pulled tight, and Zen is thrilled he's laughing again.

All the scarring and burning covers most of his body, and all of it comes from the same incident. A semi truck ran a red light and hit his van. The engine then caught on fire and blew. Braces support his arms still since he still has some corrective surgeries and rehab. His legs are prosthetic, but are a newer technology that let's them have some feeling.

Zen himself is not without physical signs of the crash, neither are Hanzo or Jesse. Zen lost his legs, but he wasn't a good candidate for the new type of prosthetic limbs. So, while he can walk around on them, he is mainly wheelchair bound. Unlike his Japanese counter part, the Indian man is much more calm about his situation immediately. He was happy to be alive and able to see Genji once more.

Hanzo lost a leg and had to have a special implant placed in his ears so he'd have some form of hearing left. His spine got singed up pretty good, too, so he is now trying to salvage what he has left. Constant chiropractor and spinal injections are a permanent part of his life now. He can't get a surgery to solve everything in one go, and he can't only get one surgery a year with the other adjust he gets. The nuerologist part of his medical staff are wary about how to stint his spine up for a permanent solution. And with all the craze, Hanzo is glad to have Jesse and Genji and Zen.

Jesse got to deal with many shattered bones and a lot arm. Thankfully, he was a good candidate for the new type of prosthetic limb and got an arm with feeling in it. The shattered bones are tedious and some still aren't perfect, but it's a work in progress. Just like his remaining, very weak arm. Jesse has to rely on Hanzo to lift everything about twenty pounds because of the prosthetic and his other arm. And much like Genji that went through the crash, his body is riddled with scars from burns and cuts. Both of them were under the engine when it caught fire.

Since all four have their own weakness that the other three can cope for, they decided it'd be best to move into one big house. It's a two story with an elevator and everything is handicap accessible. The kitchen is rigged for wheelchair and standing use, and the breakfast bar is at wheelchair level. The kitchen is definitely Zen's favorite -- he designed the thing -- room in the house.

Genji grasps Zen's hand with a very warm smile. Squeezing Genji's hand back, Zen leans in and pecks the still smiling Genji on the lips. A loud fake vomit sound is hears from Hanzo and Jesse at the same time. Laughter erupts from everyone, and Genji's eyes water immediately. "Aniki, your lover is definitely rubbing off his childish ways on you."

"I didn't rub off on him! If anything, he rubbed off on me!" Jesse attempts to defend himself poorly. Hanzo eyes already have a devious tint to them.

"Oh really?" Hanzo raises an eyebrow. "Cause I'm damn sure you have a bad habit of getting it in my hair." Jesse flushes bright red and raises a hand to pull his cowboy hat down over his eyes. He continues to shoot sideways glances at Hanzo. Laughter gets louder as Genji looks horrified. 

"I'm never doing your hair again! EVER!" Genji leans on Zen dramatically. Zen teasingly covers his ears and pulls him to his chest.

"My precious child, too pure for your sinful tongues!" Zen exasperates, tipping his head back for emphasis. Cheerful banter ensues for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this on my phone, chapters may run a bit shorter. If you want to see anything feel free to let me know OwO~~ I'll see if I can spin it


End file.
